Miscelanea Poetica
by Sandra8
Summary: Poemas sobre la vida


INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
  
  
No es fácil realizar un sueño, pero más doloroso sería el cruzarse de brazos y no intentarlo teniendo en nuestra conciencia que no somos felices simplemente porque no nos esforzamos. Por eso, hoy pongo frente a ustedes mi deseo, mi sueño convertido en material, agradezco de antemano su preferencia, a la vez que advierto que mi obra, si bien es cierto no tiene la grandeza de Borges o Vallejo, creo (y espero no errar) que será gratificante leer algunos fragmentos de este poemario, pues en ellos encontrarán muchos episodios de nuestras vidas, ... muchas experiencias.  
  
Dedico estos escritos a Dios, a mi familia que es lo mejor que tengo y a Juan Carlos Esquivias Otazú, mi chiquito, quien no se deja vencer por nada y que lucha para que los sueños vuelen y se realicen.  
  
Sandra Vidal Binasco de Esquivias  
  
P.D. : Recibiré gustosa sus comentarios, buenos o malos, y pasen la voz para que otros los lean (si lo creen conveniente).  
  
ENFERMEDAD LLAMADA AMOR  
  
Otra noche sin luna, una playa sin mar; otro fragmento de tiempo en mi vida ... igual. No es feliz el que ríe, ríe el que no sabe amar, llora el que amó, sufre y calla el que ama sin amor.  
  
¡Maldito afecto!, ¡ruin aflicción!; ¿Por qué juegas a ser asesino?, ¿por qué me matas en esquirlas sin darme explicación? No hagas lenta mi agonía estólida ilusión.  
  
¡Mírame! ... ¿no basta ya?; mis ojos son fuente de agua que no para de correr, mientras que cada gota de sangre que suelta mi despedazado corazón, equivalen a una y otra hora que pasé alimentando un sueño del cual nunca despertaré.  
  
Pálido amigo, frágil confesar; a ti te entrego mi locura, mi delirio convertido en pasión. Me encontró el continuo día, advirtiéndome que debo seguir paso a paso el abrupto camino, en donde tal vez en un tropiezo encuentre el ansiado alivio de mi enfermedad llamada amor.  
  
AMOR, PESADILLA Y DESDICHA  
  
El ayer es hoy, la soledad mi compañía; cándida ilusión, no me dejes, progenitora de mi efímera alegría. Tórrida desgracia que moja mi vida; y sentada en un rincón a sabiendas donde estoy, me encuentro perdida.  
  
Un hombre sin mirada, una verdad consecuencia de una mentira y una mujer con sueños de niña, protagonizan esta dulce pesadilla.  
  
Autor de tan funesta desdicha, ocultarte bajo escombros de tristes carcajadas y sentir que no respiras, es un afán que se desvanece con un amargo beso, veneno de mi euforia sin querer fue concebida.  
  
Resignada a tan indigente existencia, veo como una platónica obsesión queda viva en la locura por causa de un sentenciado que nunca tuvo culpa.  
  
LA MENTIRA DE UN SUEÑO  
  
Divergente hogaño, lleno de incertidumbres y certezas no me obsequies esta pena, prefiero verme muerta antes de caer en el olvido; el olvido de un hombre que jamás conoció mi existencia.  
  
¿Se puede vivir amando sin sentimiento e idealizar una entrega en un mundo muerto? No, no es posible tal falacia que yo vivo en mi mente, no es posible cuando recuerdas un momento que nunca estuvo presente.  
  
Ayer me ahogue en un llanto amargo, amargo como veneno y profundo como el mar; boté lagrimas de sangre y gasté fuerzas en darle vida a un estúpido deseo que solo es una mentira y un tonto sueño.  
  
  
  
MI SUEÑO  
  
En mi cuerpo, hoy la soledad se hace presente, mientras mi mente llena de angustias oscuras, procrea tu existir, un existir lejano a mi deseo pero cercano a mi locura.  
  
Como anhelo ese momento en donde el pecado se confunda como un tonto juego, a la vez que no sólo se enreden nuestros cuerpos, sino que se entrelacen aquellos pensamientos que jamás diremos.  
  
Ahógame con tus labios, Envenéname con tu miedo de no saber que esta sucediendo y mátame despacio con cada caricia que inusualmente me regalas, sólo te ruego que cuando sientas que rechazo la vida y mojo tus manos con lagrimas que no son más que mentiras en su mundo material; júrame que no es un sueño este roce de pieles; así cuando despierte, tenga la seguridad de que aquel episodio insólito en mi vida, no caerá en el olvido y cuando vuelva a estar sola pueda ir contigo.  
  
PENAS DE AMOR  
  
¿Se puede vivir con tanto dolor?, ¿con penas y sufrimientos?, horribles consecuencia causadas por amor y del corazón quejumbrosos lamentos.  
  
¡Hay, si pudieras desaparecerlos! y no seguir con este martirio ¡Hay, si pudiera no tenerlos! y evitar este delirio.  
  
El amor y la locura van unidos de la mano cuando se sufre por tan cruel sentimiento y gastando fuerzas y llorando en vano no lo logro sacar de mi pensamiento.  
  
POEMA A LA ILUSIÓN SANDRA VIDAL BINASCO  
  
Yo engendré una ilusión candorosa Cuando mi mano a la suya pudo rozar. yo fabriqué un sueño ardoroso cuando mis pasos hacia él mi hicieron llegar. yo viví mi falsa fantasía, sembrando un amor que jamás florecerá.  
  
Confundí su sonrisa como un sí a mi cariño; me deje llevar por mis instintos y procree una alegría de niño.  
  
Hoy me atormento y me enfermo por este sentimiento, el cual tengo que borrar, pues él no me pertenece, pero miento si digo que es fácil olvidar.  
  
  
  
EL QUERER DE UN MUNDO NUEVO  
  
Quiero cantarle a la vida y sentir la libertad, quiero halagar a la humanidad y honrar a la paz.  
  
Quiero pintar con euforia el sendero de la amistad y borrar las infamias que manchan la hermandad.  
  
Quiero oír unido el grito de la gente clamando sosiego; quiero ver a un niño sonriente y una alianza de razas diferentes.  
  
Quiero ser algo más que un simple transeúnte; quiero trasladar alegría donde exista caos.  
  
Quiero llenar de esperanza a este gran hogar, quiero dormir para siempre con el recuerdo de que en este recinto no vivió el sufrimiento.  
  
QUIERO LLORAR  
  
Hoy solo quiero llorar, porque ingerí un banquete que me alimentó la inhumanidad, mientras a mi izquierda estuvo un niño compartiendo con su perro una miga de pan.  
  
Hoy solo quiero llorar, porque cubrí mi cuerpo con ropajes que me vistieron de crueldad, mientras a mi derecha estuvo una madre que protegía a su vástago del frío con papeles que me vió botar.  
  
Hoy solo quiero llorar, porque reposé en un catre que me envolvió en una pesadilla, mientras a mi frente se hallaba un anciano que buscaba el sueño sobre un colchón de cemento y una almohada de piedra.  
  
Hoy solo quiero llorar, porque reía mientras otros sufrían; vivía mientras mis hermanos generacionales se quitaban la vida; porque me crucé de brazos y no pude ser una mano amiga.  
  
  
  
ESO ES MI PERÚ  
  
Fragmento de lo empíreo en la tierra, filigrana que ornamenta al celeste planeta, cuna de una raza llena de templanza y vigor; eso es mi Perú.  
  
Floresta de belleza y majestuosidad de lo grande, artífice de sueños e inspiración para poetas, paraje acogedor y dueño de hermosos paisajes cubiertos con coloridos bailes, eso es mi Perú.  
  
Aposento de Dios y alabanza al mundo, eco de la esperanza y matriz de la amistad. tierra de ensueño que se enfrenta sin miedo al dolor; eso es mi Perú.  
  
GENERACIÓN X  
  
Los valores, ¿qué son los valores?; la moral, ¿qué es la moral? Cómo me pides hablar de algo que mis ojos nunca han visto. No me los han presentado, te digo. No, no te sorprendas de oír mis razones, pues arguyo con fundamento y no peco de ignorante, pues me pides que te hable de valores y yo te respondo:  
  
¿Existe valor en aquellas personas, que muy "cristianamente" van los Domingos a recibir Eucaristía y luego blasfeman de una pobre chiquilla que pecó por amor, pues nadie la entendía y por unas simples caricias de un hombre se entregó?  
  
¿Existe valor cuando tengo que esconder mis raíces serranas, cholas o mulatas, con ropa que cuesta una millonada y un poco de maquillaje, para entrar a bailar a un lugar donde sólo va gente "blanca?  
  
¿Existe valor en el dinero que dan para que uno nunca diga nada?  
  
¿Existe valor cuando un padre a su hijo mata, un jefe a su empleado maltrata o cuando la gente engaña?  
  
Valores, moral y virtudes son sólo utopía, pura teoría y nada de práctica. Entonces, no me pidas que hable de algo desconocido, no me juzgues con apelativos que aluden a frases como: "a la juventud ya no le importa nada". Pues esto es lo que conozco, esto es lo que me tocó vivir y sí esta es la vida dentro de la cual tengo que luchar, entonces te digo: Tienes razón, a mí, la basura no me importa nada.  
  
"EN LA CUNA DE MIS SUEÑOS"  
  
Recostada en el nido de mis sueños y cuna de mis llantos, me encuentro yo. Meditando el destino de mi vida, el futuro de mi suerte; me encuentro yo. Veo el cielo solitario y mi pensar se vuelve turbulento con el vaivén de incógnitas para las cuales satisfactorias respuestas, no encuentro hoy.  
  
Escribiendo el temor o ansiedad que llevo en el pecho estoy; recostada en el nido de mis sueños, tengo miedo de quedarme atrapada en mis ilusiones, tengo miedo de enfrentarme a mi temor. La seguridad se vuelve mi enemiga y me encamina a la frustración.  
  
Buscando un consuelo a la desconfianza traicionera, encontrando un alivio a mi nerviosismo me encuentro yo; reposando en el nido de mis sueños trato de hallar una razón.  
  
PUDIERA  
  
Pudiera escribir mil palabras, pudiera gritar mil alaridos, pudiera reír mil carcajadas, pero no llenaría este vacío.  
  
Pudiera ganar mil galardones y vestir mil vestidos, ¡conocer mil lugares, ver tantas caras!, y seguiría mi vacío.  
  
¡Pudiera, pudiera, ..., pudiera tantas cosas y no hago nada! Sólo siento el fracaso tras mi espalda, como sombra que me acompaña y me daña.  
  
Sólo una es la medicina, una la bebida que me embriaga y no puedo encontrarla. ¡Por favor Dios mío señálamela para no desperdiciarla, y en este ruego desesperado apiádate de esta vil esclava!  
  
DESAHOGO  
  
Hoy desperté con ganas de escribirte, con ansias locas de contarte sobre aquello que fluye dentro de mi cuerpo y me enferma la razón.  
  
Traté desesperadamente de llamar tu atención, hacer que escuches mi voz y pongas fin a mi tormento.  
  
Pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, pues caí en la cuenta que tú sólo eras un engaño.  
  
Una vil ilusión creada por mi locura, tal vez como desahogo a mi llanto interminable.  
  
Y ya que no existes, sólo queda enviar mi mensaje al vacío esperando un escape que sólo sea mío.  
  
BUSCANDO UNA GUÍA  
  
Necesito encontrarme, saber quien soy y acabar con esta faceta, poner fin a esta bazofia que Dios me puso como vida.  
  
Enredada en un arbusto de hojas dibujadas me siento confundida ..., ¿Será que soy la única que respira? O tal vez sólo yo no estoy viva.  
  
Renegada de llevar a cuestas dos décadas, sin saber por qué las cargo todavía; busco desesperadamente el papel sobre el cual escribirá mi tinta, busco entre la gente alguien que me sonría.  
  
Ese olor nauseabundo de todo los días, infecta mi camino y diviso la esperanza en la más remota lejanía. 


End file.
